Defeat
by megan1300
Summary: Quick conversations between/about the Americans. Slash
1. Defeat

**Title:** Defeated  
**Chapter: **Drabble  
**Characters/Pairings:** Daniels, Henderson/Burns  
**Spoilers/Warning:** Slash  
**Summary:** A short conversation between Daniels and Henderson after they've returned from Hamunaptra.  
**Disclaimer:** Not authorized, prepared, approved, licensed, or endorsed by Universal Studios. All logos, trademarks, names, characters, and related indicia are the property of Universal Studios and/or their respective owners. I do not claim any affiliation with those who own The Mummy and would like to make it clear that no copyright infringement is intended in the publication of this story  
**Author's Note: **This is my first foray into The Mummy fandom and I haven't written slash in years. Seriously, I have no idea where this came from.

* * *

"Why aren't you more upset?"

Henderson looks up from his glass of bourbon, annoyed at Daniels sudden appearance beside him and subsequent question, and glares up at his friend. "Pardon?"

"Burns," Daniels clarifies unnecessarily. "He's your…"

Henderson's eyebrows narrow as Daniels trails off uncertainly. "He's my what?" He growls dangerously.

"_Friend_," Daniels hisses, his eyes darting around at the other men scattered about the Egyptian bar. "He's your _friend_ and you don't even seem to care about what happened to him. Look at you." Daniels grimaces in disgust at the empty glasses littering the bartop. "You're pathetic."

Henderson contemplates laying Daniels out for a few hazy seconds but the bourbon hasn't quite done its job properly and that teeny, tiny part of him that's still sober just won't let him take a swing, even though the drunken part of him really, really wants to. Instead of decking his friend, he leans back in his chair and hunches his shoulders in defeat. What's the point in arguing? Daniels is probably right anyway; he usually is. "Your point?"

"My point is…" Daniels trails off again. He hadn't really planned to get to this stage in the conversation. Usually Henderson would have shot off at the mouth or hit him already and the conversation would have been over by now. With a sigh, Daniels pulls out the chair next to Henderson and slumps into it. He gestures to the bartender for a drink and says softly, "We gotta get him out of here."

"Yeah," Henderson agrees softly, thoughtful. He reaches out for the glass of bourbon, his fingertips hovering over the rim hesitantly for a moment, and then plucks the glass from the table and swallows the contents all at once. "Yeah," he repeats as he slides off the barstool. "I'll go check on the boat schedule."

**Please Review**


	2. Type

**Title: **Type  
**Chapter: **Drabble  
**Characters/Pairings:** Beni, Rick, Henderson/Burns  
**Spoilers/Warning:** Slash  
**Summary:** Quick conversations between/about the Americans.  
**Disclaimer:** Not authorized, prepared, approved, licensed, or endorsed by Universal Studios. All logos, trademarks, names, characters, and related indicia are the property of Universal Studios and/or their respective owners. I do not claim any affiliation with those who own The Mummy and would like to make it clear that no copyright infringement is intended in the publication of this story  
**Author's Note: **Randomly found half of this on my external hard drive so I thought I'd finish it and share.

* * *

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Beni says with a smirk as he sidles up to Rick in front of the fire.

Rick frowns and swivels to look at Beni. "What?"

"She's not his type," Beni tells him, nodding in the direction Rick has been staring.

Rick rolls his eyes but looks back to where Burns is leaning against a rather large column smiling easily and nodding intermittentedly as Evelyn animatedly explains the meanings of some of the hieroglyphics they'd found that morning stamped into the columns dotting the landscape. For his part, Burns looks genuinely interested in what she has to say and only encourages her brief (or not so brief) history lesson by asking question after question.

"Beni," Rick says matter-of-factly, leveling a look at his slippery friend. "Look at her. She's everyone's type."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Beni tells him in that sing-song tone he likes so much.

He nods again, to the left this time, at Burns' friends. Both of them, and the Egyptologist, are sitting around their campfire discussing their next move. Well, Daniels and the Egyptologist are discussing their next move. Henderson, on the other hand, is staring intently over Daniels' shoulder at Evelyn and Burns. His brooding expression, Rick notices with surprise, mirrors his own.

"They have their own tents," Beni continues conversationally. He glances at O'Connell slyly and adds, "But they never stay in them."

Rick watches, digesting this new information, as Henderson suddenly stands and strides across the small camp to where Evy and Burns are deep in conversation. The American is smiling uncomfortably, baring his canines unconsciously, as he approaches. He greets Evy with a false, hollow 'hello' before slipping his arm around the shorter man's shoulders. The gesture could easily be mistaken as brotherly affection; that is, until Henderson turns his attention to Burns. There's no mistaking the happy, content way the two men are gazing at each other and, with a surprised grunt, Rick realizes that no, Evy is definitely _not_ Burns' type.

**Please Review.**


End file.
